Because of born defect or disease, some children have occlusion problem between the upper and lower teeth. FIG. 1 shows one of the cases in which the molars 1, 2 of the upper and low jaw may occlude properly, but the premolar 11, 21, canine and incisors 12, 22 of the upper and lower jaw cannot occlude properly and may result in a gap between the upper and lower teeth beyond the molars. It is not only unsightly, it also produces biting, chewing and digesting problem. To remedy this defect, one conventional treatment is to have a surgical operation to remove a slice of upper jaw bone which support the upper molars and to make the molars, premolars, canine and incisors have proper occlusal contact surface needed. It is a painful and expansive treatment.
There are other occasions in which patient's upper jaw bone is stepped behind the lower jaw bone and may result in no proper occlusal contact between the upper and lower front teeth. Then the upper jaw bone should be moved forward to remedy this defect. A conventional treatment is shown in FIG. 2. The upper molar 1 at both sides have a barrel band 13 mounted thereon. There is an anchor 14 located on a side wall of the barrel band 13 for fastening a steel wire 15. The steel wire 15 engages with a facial mask 3 which rests on patient's forehead and jaw. The steel wire 15 is subjected to a tension to pull the barrel band 13 forward. Then gradually the upper jaw bone will be pulled forward to mates with the lower jaw bone. It is a very troublesome and unconvenient treatment. The facial mask greatly interferes daily life and work of the patient. It can be done only a few hours daily, such as during sleep time at night. Its effectiveness is thus low and slow. All this begs for further improvement.